Love is not everything
by INI OJE
Summary: no summary. baca aja siapa tau nyantol GOT7's fanfic JJ couple x MarkJin
**Love Is Not Everything**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7's Fanfict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JaeBum**

 **Jinyoung**

 **Mark Tuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Based On **August Band M/V - Love Is Not Everything**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **"Cinta Bukanlah segalanya, Cinta bukanlah tentang Aku dan Kamu atau Kita berdua. Cinta terkadang bukanlah sebuah kebahagiaan"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AU! DLDR. Angst, Death chara**

 **.**

* * *

 _"jaebum-ah.. tolong panggilkan Mark untukku.. Aku ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. jebal.. lakukan itu untukku.."_

 _._

 _._

 **Jaebum Pov**

Aku mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh kekasihku,Jinyoung dengan perlahan menuju ke kamarnya. Hari ini wajahnya terlihat lebih muram, entah apa yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Aku sudah berkali-kali bertanya ada apa gerangan, tapi ia hanya bergeming..

Perlahan ku baringkan tubuh lemasnya diranjang, ku coba mengusap helaian rambut dikepalanya menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayangku padanya, namun ia memiringkan kepalanya seolah menolak sentuhanku. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. aku menghela napasku pelan, entah kenapa semakin hari Jinyoung semakin terlihat menghindariku.

Mataku tidak sengaja menatap sebuah kotak yang terletak di meja samping ranjang Jinyoung, itu adalah kotak yang selalu Junior sembunyikan dariku, aku tidak tahu apa isinya, karena setiap kali aku bertanya mengenai kotak itu, ia hanya diam tak menjawab. Lalu dengan hati-hati aku mengambil kotak itu. Setelah mendapat kotak itu, aku langsung membukanya.

Air mataku lolos..

Aku mengeluarkan isi kotak itu perhalan, ada sebuah buku dan sebuah boneka yang terasa tak asing bagiku. Dengan air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit turun membasahi pipiku, aku membuka isi bukunya.

Hatiku terasa perih melihat isi dari buku itu.. buku itu.. berisi puluhan polaroid Jinyoung dan Mark, sahabat baikku yang ditempel sangat rapi.

Tak ingin hatiku merasa lebih sakit lagi, Aku menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke kotak, aku menghapus lelehan air mata yang jatuh dipipiku dan mencoba tersenyum menatap ke arah Jinyoung yang masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"jini-ah, kau tidak bosan?" tanyaku selembut mungkin

"..." ia hanya bergeming

"mau keluar?" tanyaku lagi

"bum-ah.." panggilnya, aku tersenyum..

"lebih baik kau pergi, bum-ah.. Aku ingin istirahat." lanjutnya lemas, senyumku perlahan luntur.. namum tak lama, aku mengembangkan senyumku lagi dan mengusak kepalanya, "Ya,aku akan pergi. Lagipula setelah ini aku harus latihan. Aku pergi dulu,ne?" dia tidak menjawab, ia sudah memejamkan matanya, mungkin ia sangat lelah. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

.

"Maaf terlambat, tadi aku ke rumah jinyoung dulu," aku berucap setelah masuk ke ruang latihan. "Tak apa,hyung. kami memakluminya kok," jawab Yugyeom, maknae di group kami, JIOUTI. ah, aku akan perkenalkan dulu satu-satu member JIOUTI. Yang pertama, kami punya Mark. Ia member tertua di group, kemudian Aku, Jaebum selaku Leader kemudian ada Jackson rapper,Youngjae vocal,Bambam Rapper,Yugyeom maknae dan juga kekasihku, Jinyoung ia juga anggota Jiouti, tapi karna kesehatannya yang sedang buruk,jadi ia istirahat dan belum bisa bergabung dulu bersama kami. ia ada di line vocal,suaranya sangat indah seindah nyanyian surga.. Dan itu adalah hal yang buat aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aish, menceritakan Jinyoung aku jadi merindukan suara indahnya. Semenjak sakit, ia seolah enggan berbicara mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

"Mark,kemana?" tanyaku ketika aku melihat diruang latihan hanya Mark yang belum datang. "Ah, Mark terlambat. Katanya ia pergi membeli kue untuk seseorang," jawab Jackson. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku mengerti. Kemudian kami memulai latihan. Selang 15 menit kami latihan, Mark datang. Ia meletakkan tasnya dimeja yang ada diruang latihan, mataku terfokus dengan boneka yang menggantung di tas Mark, boneka itu.. Sama seperti boneka yang tadi aku temukan didalam kotak. Tanganku terkepal, aku berusaha mengontrol emosi. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghela napasku pelan.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku datang ke rumah Jinyoung lagi, aku membawa sekotak coklat dan juga sebuah boneka beruang besar. Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Jinyoung, aku mendengar suara isak tangis Jinyoung. Aku panik dan mempercepat langkahku menuju kamar Jinyoung. Mata sipitku membulat ketika melihat Jinyoung terkapar dilantai kamarnya, aku meletakkan coklat dan boneka yang ku bawa ke meja yang ada disana lalu dengan sigap aku menghampiri Jinyoung dan memeluknya.

"hiks.. kenapa aku harus seperti ini.. hiks.." Jinyoung berkata disela-sela tangisannya, ia merapatkan kedua tangannya; enggan membalas pelukanku. Air mataku menetes, aku hanya terdiam sembari mengelus punggungnya berharap ia akan tenang dan berhenti menangis. Tapi tiba-tiba Jinyoung melepaskan pelukanku dan berusaha bangkit, aku lalu membantunya untuk bangkit dan duduk di kursi roda. Aku berlutut didepan Jinyoung sambil memegang kedua tangannya, "kau kenapa sayang?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis tanganku sedikit kasar, lalu beralih menghapus lelehan air matanya yang masih mengalir dipipinya. Aku menghela napasku, kemudian aku berdiri dan mengambil coklat dan boneka yang ku bawa. Jinyoung suka coklat, ia pernah berkata padaku bahwa coklat bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"aku bawa ini untukmu, kau suka coklat kan?" kataku sambil memberikan coklat itu, ia hanya menatap tak minat coklat ditangannya lalu matanya beralih menuju ke jendela. "Bum-ah, bantu aku berbaring diranjang." ia berujar sangat lemas, lalu dengan segera aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Setelah itu, aku duduk dibangku samping ranjangnya dan membuka bungkus coklat. "Jini-ah, say aaa" aku berusaha menyuapinya, namun ia hanya diam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, aku menghela napas pelan. Lalu meletakkan coklat yang ada ditanganku ke meja.

Jinyoung memainkan bonekanya, boneka yang ku duga pemberian dari Mark. Dia tersenyum, hatiku terasa tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Tanganku bergerak mengambil boneka beruang yang ku bawa tadi, berharap Jinyoung bisa mebgalihkan perhatiannya ke boneka yang ku bawa. Tapi, nihil... Ia sama sekali tidak melihatnya, ia terlalu asik bermain dengan boneka kecilnya. Terkadang ia terkikik sendiri, ugh.. Mataku menjadi panas, tapi aku berusaha tersenyum. Aku senang bisa melihat senyumnya lagi walau ia bukan tersenyum karna ku.

"sudah waktunya makan siang,berhentilah bermain dengan benda itu, Jini-ah" Jinyoung menatap kearah ku sebentar, aku tersenyum namun setelah itu ia kembali bermain dengan benda yang ku anggap sialan itu. Kemudian aku menggendong paksa Jinyoung dan membawanya ke meja makan, setelah aku mendudukan Jinyoung dibangku, aku ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan dan juga obat untuknya. "Ayo makan,sayang." kataku sambil menyodorkan sesendok makanan untuknya. Ia hanya diam, masih terlalu asik bermain dengan benda sialan itu. "kalau kau terus bermain dengan benda sialan itu tanpa memakan makananmu, aku akan membuang benda sialan itu." kataku kesal, aku sudah merasa emosi saat ia terus-terusan mendiamiku seperti ini. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "APA YANG KAU SEBUT BENDA SIALAN,HAH?" katanya dengan nada keras, lalu air matanya mengalir. Oh tidak, aku sudah membuatnya menangis. Kemudian aku berusaha menggenggam tangannya, namun selalu ia tepis. Berulang kali aku mengucapkan kata maaf,namun ia malah tambah keras menangis. "PERGI KAU SEKARANG!" bentaknya lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku, tanganku terkepal kuat. Lalu aku bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung.

.

.

.

 **Jinyoung Pov**

Jaebum pergi meninggalkanku, aku semakin terisak. Aku benar-benar bodoh, kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini kepada orang yang mencintaku dengan tulus? Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Hatiku tidak pernah bisa menerimanya, walau diriku berusaha untuk menerimanya. Kenapa hatiku tidak bisa terbuka untuknya dan membiarkan dia masuk? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku melakukan semua ini agar ia bisa membenciku dan meninggalkanku, tapi kenapa ia terlalu kuat? Ia malah terus ada disampingku, menemaniku walau aku tidak pernah menanggapinya.

Mark.. Ya, aku mencintai Mark. Sangat.. Padahal ia selalu menyakitiku, tapi kenapa saat seperti ini aku berharap yang menemaniku adalah Mark, bukan Jaebum?

Aku menangis sambil memeluk boneka yang Mark berikan padaku saat itu, ya.. Saat itu aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kami karna Mark bersikeras agar aku tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa tentang hubungan kami. Tapi hubungan kami juga tidak berlangsung lama karna setelah itu ia berkata padaku bahwa ia telah kembali menjalin dengan mantan pacarnya yang bernama Wendy, aku sakit,sangat sakit.. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya dari awal kita berkenalan. Setelah hari dimana Mark memutuskan hubungan kami, Jaebum mendekatiku dan memberikan perhatian yang sebelumnya tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari Mark. Ia terus mendekatiku sampai pada hari dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku menerimanya. Dengan harapan agar aku bisa melupakan Mark.

Setelah aku kira aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan perasaanku terhadap Mark dan mulai membuka hati untuk Jaebum, Mark datang mendekatiku lagi.. Hari itu ia berkata bahwa ia masih mencintaiku, dengan bodohnya aku percaya dengan ucapannya. Lalu kami menjalin hubungan dibelakang Jaebum, namun tidak lama, Mark meninggalkan aku lagi.. Itu terjadi saat aku pertama kali jatuh sakit. _"kau pikir aku perawatmu, yang bertugas menemani dan merawatmu setiap hari,huh? Suruh saja Jaebum bodohmu itu yang jadi perawatmu."_ itu kata-kata yang ia ucapkan ketika aku memintanya menemaniku dirumah sakit. Hatiku terluka, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan makhluk seperti dia?

Setelah lelah menangis, aku menjalankan kursi rodaku menuju ke kamar. Saat sampai dikamar, aku merasakan sesak didadaku.. Aku kesulitan bernapas.. Ya Tuhan, inikah saatnya?

.

.

 _Jaebum-ah.._ _Mianhae.._

.

.

 **JaeBum Pov**

"ARRGGHHHH!"

Aku memukul tanganku ke tembok dengan keras, aku berteriak kencang. Tak perduli dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari tanganku. Hatiku sakit,pedih, aku kesal,marah,kecewa. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dan melupakannya seberapa kuatpun aku berusaha. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa Jinyoung masih mencintai Mark, bahkan mereka pernah menjalin hubungan dibelakangku. Tapi aku hanya diam, membiarkan Jinyoung melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan tanpa perduli seberapa sakit hatiku saat ia melakukan hal itu.

 _Tapi sekarang, Aku akan melepaskan Jinyoung dan membiarkan ia bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai._

.

.

Aku kembali kerumah Jinyoung, aku berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya. Ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya, aku dikejutkan lagi dengan keadaannya. Ia duduk dikursi rodanya dengan napas yang putus-putus. Dengan sigap aku menggendongnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang, lalu memasangkan alat bantu untuk bernapas dihidungnya. Setelah napasnya mulai normal, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Aku tersenyum menatapnya sambil tanganku mengelus kepalanya.

"jaebum-ah.. tolong panggilkan Mark untukku.. Aku ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. jebal.. lakukan itu untukku.." kata Jinyoung lemas, aku menghela napasku pelan, haruskah aku melakukannya?

" _Bum-ah.._ " Kemudian aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Mark untuk datang kesini.

"sebentar lagi ia akan datang," kataku sambil tersenyum

"jaebum-ah, _mianhae.._ Aku menyayangimu.." ujar Jinyoung, ia menarik kerah bajuku lalu menciumku tepat dibibirku. Aku terkejut, ini adalah pertama kalinya Jinyoung menciumku. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, ia mulai melumat lembut bibirku. Aku balas melumat lembut bibirnya. Tautan itu Tak berlangsung lama, Setelah itu ia melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan tersenyum lembut.

 **CKLEK**

Mark datang dengan wajah datarnya, aku menatap ke arah Jinyoung yang terlihat bahagia ketika Mark datang. Aku berdiri dan menepuk bahu Mark sebelum keluar dari kamar Jinyoung.

.

.

 **Author pov**

"untuk apa kau menyuruhku kesini?" ucap Mark ketika Jaebum sudah meninggalkan kamar Jinyoung. "Aku merindukanmu _.."_ jawab Jinyoung sedih. Tapi Mark hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Jinyoung meraih tangan Mark dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku mencintaimu, sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaanku untukmu, perasaanku tidak akan pernah hilang.. tolong sampaikan maafku untuk Jaebum,ya.. Karna selama ini yang ada dihatiku adalah kau,bukan dia. Aku sudah berusaha mencintainya,tapi aku tidak bisa. Tolong sampaikan maafku..padanya,ya?" Jinyoung menghela napasnya panjang, ia merasakan lagi sesak didadanya. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Mark menatap Jinyoung, kemudian ia balas menggenggam tangan Jinyoung. "Maafkan aku,pernah menyakitimu. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untukmu, Jinyoung-ah. Yang pantas untukmu adalah Jaebum,bukan aku." ujar Mark.

Jinyoung tersenyum, air matanya menetes. Napasnya mulai putus-putus.

"Jinyoung-ah, kau kenapa?" ujar Mark panik.

Mata Jinyoung semakin terasa semakin berat.. Perlahan.. ia memejamkan matanya.

"Jinyoung-ah?" Mark merasakan genggaman tangan Jinyoung melemas.

"Jinyoung-ah?!" Mark memanggil Jinyoung lagi sambil menggerakkan badannya.

Mark mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Jinyoung.

Napasnya sudah tidak berhembus lagi..

Mark membulatkan matanya, kemudian memegang urat nadi ditangan Jinyoung.

Air mata turun dipipinya..

Jinyoung..

Sudah pergi.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Jangan tanya reaksi Jaebum gimana, udah pasti sedih wkwk gantung banget yaallah ga jelas endingnya malah begini waks :v gua ga jago bikin 1shot maap :***

 **ps: i'll be re-publish ma previous fanfic ; My Step Mother and post new fanfic ; Suddenly It's Magic (itu hunhan fanfic yoa karna gua hunhan harddd shipper wkwk)**

 **xoxo**


End file.
